


such selfish prayers, and I can't get enough

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Royalty, Priest Kim Jongdae | Chen, Priest Kink, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: Father Kim’s methods may be unorthodox, but they are effective.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Sexual Tensions Jongdae Birthday Round





	such selfish prayers, and I can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> title from bedroom hymns by florence and the machine. hope you enjoy this! <3

Sunday, 10am, hair styled up and back, baby blue button up shirt, beige slacks. He is chatting with an old woman, amicably speaking to him as they walk the cobblestone path that leads to the chapel, helping her up the two steps between the sidewalk and the wide open door. 

The press is in shock, Sunday after Sunday taking photographs of the occurrence. After all, it’s a novelty seeing the Playboy Prince attending church so often.

It's 180° on his usual behaviour (better would be to call it misbehaviour). Prince Junmyeon is everything but a charitable man, everything but a pious creature. He is rebellious, uncooperative, arrogant. It was a common thing to see his photos in the covers of magazines, lipstick stains on the collar of his expensive shirts, drunk on a saturday morning after attending a socialite’s party. Saying that Prince Junmyeon was scandalous would be an understatement. 

Now the days he used to spend bar hopping with his friends, tarnishing the image of the royal family, are spent in the cathedral, doing volunteer work in the church’s shelter, reading stories to little kids and helping old people who live in the church sponsored elder residence. He is all gentle smiles, all kind words, supporting causes of great interest, being a good church boy. 

His father wonders how he has changed so much in such a short time, ponders about what made him change, but doesn’t probe too much, in case he flips the switch back again on accident. The family is content with the perfect eldest son they seem to have gained in the past six months, so no questions are asked. 

Of course if he were questioned, Junmyeon wouldn’t say the truth of it. Would evade the topic, mention that he just felt closer to God, found the right path while praying one fateful sunday, listening to the honey voice of Father Kim as he spoke about obedience, punishments and rewards.

“No alcohol, no hook-ups, no drugs,” the priest listed, hands tying Junmyeon’s wrists together behind his back with wine colored silk sashes. “Attend mass every sunday. Be good to your family and do as they say, and you shall be rewarded.” 

He spent the rest of that sunday on his knees, trying to get away with his own will, trying to do what he wanted rather than what he was told, but the punishments tasted like rewards and left him boneless and floating, happy. So misbehaving and being obedient became two sides of the same coin, sometimes tasting like sweet wine, sometimes like salty sweat. 

As time went by, Father Jongdae made Prince Junmyeon an obedient little sheep, a perfect submissive creature, with a healthy dose of bratty behaviour. It’s all well for the priest with the mismatched-eyes likes it, likes to use a little more force than necessary when he takes him, likes to use his riding crop on the soft milky skin of his princeling, likes to say things that will make him cry but beg for more. 

Because Junmyeon always comes back for more, so he behaves in the spaces between their meetings, kisses as many hands as he has too and accepts his mother’s suggestions to visit this lord or that duchess that have pretty single daughters. He does as he is told, visits whoever he has to visit, for he knows that the priest has already narrowed down the choices for him, choosing faithful little ladies and ultimately favouring a cousin of his who happens to hide her distaste for males with a boyfriend or two that are as heterosexual as she is. 

It’s perfect, Junmyeon thinks as he drinks his lemonade sitting across Lady Jihyo and her mother, the Countess Park. Of course it’s perfect, Father Kim is never wrong when he makes a choice. This would be a match made in heaven, seen by the press as two misguided sheep guiding each other in the right path. 

It’s the perfect time, he thinks as he sees the text Father Kim has sent telling him to go to the Abbey, kissing the back of Jihyo’s hand and promising to return to her home soon. She is not enthusiastic about it, as he hoped, but once Jongdae speaks to her, she’ll surely be more than willing to comply. No one can resist his charms, no one. 

  
  
  


Jongdae bites him in the conjunction of neck and shoulder, pressing his warm lithe chest against Junmyeon’s broad back. Junmyeon winces in pain, but the insistent pressure against his battered body has him lolling his head, mouth open and drooling. There are bruises covering his body from shoulder to shins, marks of floggers, nails, teeth, harsh wooden floors and the edges of desks and tables. The lines between pain and pleasure have long been blurred in his blissed out mind. 

“Such a dirty boy” Jongdae mutters, deep rolling voice making Junmyeon shudder. He thrust once, twice, thrice, harsh and forceful, and presses two fingers inside of the prince’s mouth “Suck” he orders, and suck Junmyeon does, lapping with his tongue the expanse of his fingers, sucking his fingertips like a starved man looking for holy water. 

Jongdae moans, wraps his hand around the prince’s erection and tugs firmly, once, twice, thrice. Junmyeon preens under his attention, holds on for dear life to the desk under him as his body thrashes and falls limp, blissfully orgasmed. Jongdae finishes soon after, emptying his load inside of Junmyeon’s used body. Methodical as always, he cleans them both with a wet rag and makes the prince dress and kneel on the persian rug of his small office, eyes shiny, lips red. 

“What do you say now?” Jongdae asks, cleaning Junmyeon’s face with a white scarf. 

“Thank you, Father” Junmyeon responds, voice hoarse, still breathing unevenly. The corner of the priest’s kittenish lips twitch into a satisfied smile.

“You are welcome, Myeonnie. Now leave, you are needed somewhere else” he dismisses, making no effort to help Junmyeon stand up, who leaves without making any complaints even though he is limping. The preacher adjusts his clothes, smoothing down the creases of his cassock and fixing his clerical collar, runs a hand through his hair and reorganizes the desk, picking up the things he dropped in his haste to fuck the little prince. 

Morning comes, the press is content with their new church boy and the charity event he attended, arriving late due to a small injury playing polo that will have him limping for a while. The press is singing praises for their prince for such commitment! Attending despite his damaged leg, what a wonderful boy.

“Perfect excuse”, Jongdae says while skimming through the pages of the newspaper, left hand absentmindedly petting Junmyeon’s hair, who kneels by his feet near the fireplace, smiling proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> _the wine, the prince, the bedroom hymns_


End file.
